


Czy to uczyni Cię szczęśliwą?

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Skeletons, translate, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	1. Spadliśmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).
  * A translation of [Would That Make You Happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684) by [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora). 



Miałaś czternaście lat kiedy urodziłaś Friska. Byłaś młoda. Teraz masz dwadzieścia, lecz czasami blizna po cesarce jakoś tak dziwnie swędzi.  
Bałaś się zostać matką. Zresztą, jak mogłabyś być nią kiedy już na starcie dałaś taki fatalny popis? Dojście do siebie po operacji było gorsze niż Ci się wydawało. Wtedy z pomocą przyszła Ci matka, ostatecznie to ona zajęła się dzieckiem. Myśl o karmieniu piersią Cię przerażała, dlatego nigdy tego nie zrobiłaś. Twoja matka nie pomogła Ci jednak dlatego, że byłaś jej córką, zrobiła to dla siebie. Później to zrozumiałaś. Mówiła, że będzie tylko karmić niemowlaka, „odpoczywaj” powtarzała.  
Ukradła Twoje dziecko. Sparaliżowana strachem i wyrzutami sumienia nie walczyłaś o nie. Zastanawiałaś się wiele razy, czy kocha ona bardziej Friska niż Ciebie kiedykolwiek. Może, gdyby jakimś cudem była to prawda, zaopiekowałaby się dzieckiem lepiej niż Tobą...  
Nalegała, aby Frisk nazywał ją matką, siebie nazwałaś natomiast siostrą. Z czasem Frisk zaczął nazywać Cię „Siorka”, nienawidziłaś tego słowa, lecz Twoja matka kiedy je słyszała to się uśmiechała.  
Skończyłaś szkołę nim Frisk zaczął swoją. Zaraz potem zaczęłaś pracować, zgodnie z tym czego chciała Twoja matka. Musiałaś pomagać rodzinie w utrzymaniu. Jedyne momenty kiedy matka mówiła, że Frisk to Twoje dziecko to te kiedy chodziło o pieniądze. Pożyczałaś jej swoją wypłatę aby mogła ona utrzymać twoje dziecko. Kiedy Friska nie było w domu, ta kobieta nie miała problemu z biciem Ciebie.  
Właśnie wróciłaś do domu z pracy – restauracji znajdującej się dość blisko Ciebie, właściciel znał Twoją sytuację domową i ze współczucia Cię zatrudnił jako kelnerkę – później niż zwykle. Ta noc zmieniła wszystko. Twoja matka była pijana. Od tak dawna nie piła, miałaś nadzieję, taką małą, niewielką nadzieję, że może, m o ż e tym razem przestanie na zawsze. Frisk płakał oparty o ścianę salonu, trzymał małe dziecięce rączki przy opuchniętym policzku, w jego oczach dostrzegłaś przerażenie.  
Kobieta odwróciła się w Twoim kierunku, wino zachlupotało w butelce.  
-Dobra, ty się nim zajmij. Ja już mam dość tego gówna – warknęła i wyszła z pokoju. To nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Nigdy nie zraniła Friska. N i g d y. Dziecko patrzyło na Ciebie zalane łzami.

Podeszłaś do dziecka łapiąc je za ramiona, drżał w przerażeniu. Oboje drżeliście.

-Coś się stało? - szepnęłaś.

Frisk otworzył usta i zaczął głośniej płakać. Uciszyłaś go pośpiesznie, wiedziałaś że się boi.

-N...nic! - odpowiedział w końcu

-Nie denerwuj jej, Frisk. Może zranić cię jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. Proszę bądź grzecznym dzieckiem. - Chciałaś, aby zrozumiało, że je chronisz. Ta bardzo się bałaś. Łatwiej było być dobrym, cichym, udawać że nic Cię nie boli, niż stawiać opór i walczyć. A Frisk zawsze był silnej woli. Zawsze chciał postawić na swoim. Bałaś się, że to kiedyś sprowadzi na niego nieszczęście dokładnie tak jak teraz. Musisz uspokoić Friska, dla jego własnego dobra. Niech będzie słaby... zupełnie tak jak t y . . .

Co...co to było? Coś jak deja vu? Nie, takie rzeczy przecież nie mają miejsca. Frisk nadal stał sam pod ścianą, a Ty w drzwiach. Dziecko patrzyło się na Ciebie czekając na to, co zrobisz. Widziałaś strach w jego oczach, ten sposób w jaki na Ciebie patrzył... on... wołał o pomoc.  
Właśnie te oczy wypełniły Cię teraz z d e c y d o w a n i e m. Podeszłaś szybko i mocno przytuliłaś je do swojej piersi. Frisk objął Cię rączkami tak mocno jak tylko był w stanie. Co się stało, że pozwoliłaś aby do tego doszło? Wiedziałaś jaka jest ta kobieta, powinnaś zabrać swoje dziecko jak skończyłaś osiemnaście lat. Lecz wtedy za bardzo się bałaś. Nie byłaś dość pewna siebie aby to zrobić.  
To musiało się zmienić, właśnie tu i właśnie teraz.  
-Przepraszam. - Szlochało w Twoją koszulę – To moja wina.  
-Nie. - odpowiedziałaś szybko starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad głosem – Nawet tak nie myśl. To jej wina. Ona jest w błędzie. Nie Ty.  
Poczułaś jak klucze do auta wbijają Ci się w biodro przez kieszeń. Już wiedziałaś co zrobisz. Twój gniew sprawił, że działałaś bardzo impulsywnie.  
-Weź swój sweter, skarbie i załóż wygodne buty. Szybko. - Powiedziałaś mu gładząc go po włoskach, a potem złożyłaś delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.  
Dziecko patrzyło na Ciebie zmieszane zaraz po tym jak je puściłaś.  
-Gdzie idziemy?  
W tej chwili musiałaś udać się gdziekolwiek, gdzie Twoja matka nie będzie Cię szukać. Dlatego powiedziałaś o pierwszym miejscu jakie przyszło Ci do głowy.  
-Góra Ebott.  
Obudziło Cię echo śmiechu jaki przebrzmiewał w Twojej głowie. Powoli otworzyłaś oczy, widziałaś światło opadające na dół z góry. Wszystko co widziałaś było... żółte. Starałaś się sobie przypomnieć co właściwie się stało. Razem z dzieckiem spędziłaś noc w aucie, rankiem postanowiliście przespacerować się po górze. Potknęłaś się i....  
Dyszałaś, przeklinając się w myślach. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że leżałaś na żółtych kwiatach. Ale... Gdzie jest Frisk? Kiedy usiadłaś przeszył Cię wielki ból płynący prosto z Twojej głowy, złapałaś się za skroń. Starałaś się ją rozmasować, aby ból ustąpił. W końcu dostrzegłaś znajomy niebiesko-fioletowy sweter. Frisk stał plecami do Ciebie trzymając w dłoni kilka żółtych kwiatków. Dziecko rozmawiało z kimś.... Wysokim, znacznie wyższym niż Ty... i.... czy to... futro? Po uszach i niewielkich rogach stwierdziłaś że to koza... Albo raczej coś co wyglądem przypomina kozę. Zmusiłaś ciało, aby wstało, a potem patrzyłaś na potwora. Jej oczy zwęziły się jak tylko odwzajemniła spojrzenie.  
-Wielkie nieba.... - miała miękki i przyjazny ton głosu. - Moje dziecko, nie mówiłeś że jest tutaj ktoś jeszcze.  
Frisk odwrócił się w Twoją stronę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. To pierwszy raz od wczorajszej nocy jak się uśmiechał.  
-To moja Siorka! - powiedziało dziecko. Co prawa, mógł też powiedzieć, że jesteś po prostu jego siostrą, ale chyba to przezwisko bardziej mu się spodobało. Od dawna chciałaś powiedzieć mu prawdę, lecz nadal... jakoś... nie umiałaś. Czy w tej chwili wasza dwójka nie ma większych problemów na głowie? Jak chociażby... zorientowanie się gdzie do diabła jesteście? No i oczywiście, kim jest ta wielka kozia pani przed wami.  
-Rozumiem. - powiedział stwór z uśmiechem. - Ja jestem Toriel, opiekun tych Ruin. Nie bójcie się. Zaopiekuję się wami.  
Toriel dała Ci swój numer telefonu nim poszła sobie, zostawiając was samych w oczekiwaniu na nią. Zorientowałaś się, że Twój telefon działa teraz w jakiejś innej nieznanej Ci sieci „Underground”. Nie mogłaś się skontaktować z nikim innym spoza niej. Jak tylko zaczęłaś próbować poszukać jakiejś innej sieci działającej też na powierzchni, Frisk zabrał Ci telefon. Postanowił też nie czekać na powrót kozicy. Ruszył przed siebie ignorując Twój dość słaby protest. Mijaliście różne pokoje, pełne zagadek i niespodzianek. Zaczęły też pojawiać się inne dziwaczne pokraki rodem z kreskówki o potworach dla dzieci. Jakim sposobem takie stworzenia w ogóle istniały? Dostrzegłaś, że z piersi Friska wychodzi jakieś czerwone światełko w kształcie serca. Dziecko powiedziało Ci, że to jego dusza. Ignorując irracjonalność tego co właśnie widziałaś, starałaś się go bronić i nie chciałaś aby ten zbliżał się o potworów. Wtedy to on popatrzył na Ciebie w taki sposób, jak gdybyś to Ty była dzieckiem. Co jak co, ale musisz przyznać, że po rozmowie z Friskiem potwory wyglądały na szczęśliwsze. Szliście dalej. Dziecko wyciągnęło z kieszeni Twój telefon wybierając jedyny numer jaki tutaj działał.  
-Witam, tutaj Toriel. - powiedziała ze spokojem. Choć... to był już piąty telefon Friska do niej w ciągu ostatnich dwóch minut.  
-To ja, Frisk! - zaśmiał się, a po chwili i ona do niego dołączyła. - Chciałem.... chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ja i Siorka mamy się dobrze... Mamusiu...  
Poczułaś jak ktoś wyrywa Ci serce i rozrywa je na tysiąc malutkich kawałeczków. To... nie powinno Cię boleć, bo przecież Frisk nigdy nie nazywał Cię swoja matką, no i nie znał prawdy, ale mimo to bolało... jak diabli.  
-Hę? Czy właśnie nazwałeś mnie... Mamą? - zapytała się kozia mama po chwili – Cóż... Czy to uczyni cię szczęśliwym dzieckiem... jeżeli będziesz... nazywać mnie... mamą?  
Frisk wyglądał na skrępowanego całą sytuacją, kopnął kamyk znajdujący się przy jego nodze. Dotknął swojego policzka głaszcząc się w miejscu w którym wcześniej został uderzony.  
-Tak. - mruknął  
-Więc.. nazywaj mnie jak chcesz!  
Czy to uczyni cię szczęśliwym? Ciekawe, jaki Frisk by był gdyby poznał prawdę...  
... ale, nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa mu ją wyznać.


	2. Ruiny domu

Toriel nie wzbudziła Twojego zaufania. Oh, oczywiście, jest bardzo miła dla Ciebie i dla dziecka, ale... właśnie temu nie ufasz. Zachowuje się jak perfekcyjna pani domu... to jest takie nierealne. Za idealna, za miła. A może jesteś po prostu zazdrosna o to, że Twoja własna matka nie jest do niej w ogóle podobna? Mimo to nadal czułaś, że kozica coś przed wami ukrywa.  
Toriel upiekła dla was ciasto. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że Twoja matka nie wie nawet jak to się robi. Ty uczyłaś się jak piec, aby móc robić różne rzeczy dla Friska. Bo... tak przecież robią mamy, prawda? Byłaś naprawdę z siebie dumna, kiedy udało Ci się zrobić czekoladowe ciasteczka.  
Raz zaczęłaś interesować się schodami prowadzącymi – jak przypuszczałaś – do piwnicy. Jednak nim z nich skorzystałaś ona tak szybko, że nie zdążyłaś się nawet spostrzec kiedy, zaczęła ciągnąć Cię w kierunku pokoju. Delikatnie, trzymając za Twoje ramię.  
Frisk ją uwielbiał. Chodził za nią wszędzie jak mały szczeniaczek, zanim w końcu położył się w łóżku obok Ciebie. Nie byłaś zmęczona. Po tym jak dziecko usnęło, pocałowałaś je w czoło i delikatnie wysunęłaś się z posłania. Zamek w drzwiach zadźwięczał.  
Toriel była w salonie, dokładnie tam gdzie się z nią pożegnałaś. Czytała książkę, lecz kiedy spostrzegła, że weszłaś do pokoju popatrzyła na Ciebie i dłonią przytrzymała strony.  
-Moje kochane dziecko. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. - jej głos był delikatny.  
Nie wiesz co dokładnie powinnaś czuć słysząc to w jaki sposób ona się do Ciebie zwraca. Jakaś część Ciebie – ta która w świadomości nadal jest w wieku Friska z zadrapanymi kolanami i cieknącym nosem – chciała wtulić się w jej futro i pozwolić, aby czytała Ci do snu. Chciała nazywać ją mamą, tak jak robił to Frisk. Poczułaś ten dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, tęskniący za tym czego nigdy nie miałaś. Lecz... reszta Ciebie biła na alarm. Jesteś dorosła! Masz dziecko, którym musisz się zająć! To TY teraz musisz być matką, w końcu masz na to szansę. Przecież zawsze chciałaś ją mieć. Prawda? Byłaś zdecydowana.  
Postanowiłaś usiąść na krześle przy stoliku. Toriel powoli chrząknęła.  
-Frisk pytał się mnie, jak wyjść z Ruin. - słyszałaś, że głos jej drżał. To Cię zaskoczyło. Spodziewałaś się, że Frisk będzie chciał z nią zostać, aby zaopiekowała się waszą dwójką. -Ale... ja nie mogę na to pozwolić. - Popatrzyła na dół beznamiętnie przyglądając się słowom na stronicach książki w jej rękach. - Tam jest ... zbyt... niebezpiecznie. On.... Ty... Tam naprawdę nie jest bezpiecznie. Musisz, proszę, musisz przekonać Friska aby został. Tak będzie najlepiej.  
-Nie możemy... - Potrząsnęłaś głową – Musimy wracać do... - do domu? A gdzie go teraz masz? - wracać.. n-na powierzchnię. - Ah tam, tam chcesz aby dziecko dorosło. Frisk ma szkołę, całe życie jest przed nim. Nie może zostać z Tobą i Toriel.  
-Tutaj jesteście bezpieczni. Wszyscy możemy być szczęśliwi.  
-Czy ty jesteś tutaj szczęśliwa?  
Otworzyła usta aby odpowiedzieć, lecz żadne słowo nie padło z jej ust, widać było wyraźnie, że nie może znaleźć odpowiednich wyrazów, nie może pozbierać myśli. Była smutna. Kiedy popatrzyła w Twoje oczy po chwili milczenia w końcu przełamała ciszę..  
-Oboje będziecie tutaj bezpieczni. Zajmę się wami.  
-To za mało...  
Frisk mruknął, kiedy weszłaś pod kołdrę kładąc się obok niego na małym łóżku. Przekręcił się i przytulił się do Twojej piersi oplatając Cię ramionami. Czasami sam wchodził do Twojego posłania, zwłaszcza kiedy śniły mu się koszmary, albo była burza. Twoja matka nigdy mu nie pozwalała z nią spać, a Ty nigdy nie odtrąciłaś od siebie dziecka.  
-Skarbie, możemy porozmawiać?  
Frisk uniósł swoją zaspaną główkę patrząc się na Ciebie niepewnie.  
-Hmmmm?  
-Toriel mi powiedziała, że chcesz stąd iść.  
-Myślę, że to ty nie chcesz tutaj zostać.  
Czyli... robi to wszystko dla Ciebie?  
-A co z Tobą? Myślałam, że lubisz Toriel.  
Frisk się uśmiechnął.  
-Bo lubię. Jest miła i dobrze gotuje, dba o nas! Potwory są naprawdę opiekuńcze, prawda?  
Są, wiedziałaś o tym. Każdy jakiego spotkaliście na drodze, czy to żaba, czy to ta dziwna latająca wróżka, czy nawet wstydliwy duch, Napstablook. Wszyscy byli tacy mili. Zastanawiałaś się, czy przez to łatwiej jest im znieść cierpienie, a może odwrotnie – cierpią jeszcze bardziej... Frisk głośniej wypuścił powietrze przez nos, nadal się uśmiechał.  
-Ale my nie możemy tutaj zostać... Ja wiem, że nie możemy.  
-Dlaczego tak myślisz, skarbie?  
Zamknął oczy i znowu się w Ciebie wtulił. Milczał jakiś czas, wydawało Ci się, że usnął. Ty też powinnaś iść już spać. To był naprawdę długi dzień, cóż... jakby nie było i tak nie masz pojęcia która właściwie jest godzina. Powoli zaczynałaś odpływać, a wtedy usłyszałaś cichy szept swojego dziecka.  
-Jeżeli tutaj zostaniemy, ona będzie cierpieć.   
Byłaś sama w łóżku kiedy się obudziłaś. Racjonalna część Twojej świadomości podpowiadała Ci, że dzieciak pewnie poszedł do łazienki, aaaaale nic ostatnio nie trzymało się logiki. Poczekałaś chwilę, niechętnie dźwignęłaś się na łokciach aby wstać. Spanie w ubraniach nie było wygodne, nawet jak uprzednio rozpięłaś swój stanik.  
Spodnie Ci się zsunęły przez sen, więc je podciągnęłaś. Założyłaś na nogi wynoszone buty w jakich chodziłaś do pracy. Po całej wycieczce w Podziemiu byłaś pewna, że trzeba będzie je wyrzucić. Choć brudne i przetarte, okazały się być najwygodniejszą częścią garderoby.  
Nigdzie nie było śladu po Frisku. Łazienka pusta, tak samo jak salon i kuchnia. Zawahałaś się chwilę zanim zapukałaś do pokoju Toriel, po zerknięciu do środka zorientowałaś się, że też jest pusty.

Obudziłaś się rano zaraz po tym jak Twoja matka uderzyła Friska. Dziecko zniknęło, puste łóżeczko, żadnego liściku, żadnej wiadomości. Na początku miałaś nadzieję, że wróci jak zgłodnieje. Ale... n i k t n i e p r z y b y ł. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że ostatnim razem kiedy na Ciebie patrzył, bał się....

Niewielki dreszcz przeszył Twoje ciało. Przełknęłaś ślinę z wielką trudnością. Coś nie było w porządku. Wiedziałaś to od samego początku, teraz to stało się oczywiste. Gdzie jest Frisk? No i ... gdzie jest Toriel? Było tylko jedno miejsce do którego jeszcze nie zaglądałaś. Piwnica. Schodziłaś szybko, po dwa schody za jednym krokiem. Tak pośpiesznie jak się dało, powoli Twój chód zamienił się w bieg. Kiedy skręciłaś korytarzem dostrzegłaś znajome czerwone światełko, poczułaś ciepło i charakterystyczny dźwięk tlących się płomieni. Słyszałaś Toriel, lecz nie wiedziałaś co dokładnie mówi. Przyśpieszyłaś. Znalazłaś się w wielkim pomieszczeniu na końcu drogi, z jeszcze większymi drzwiami naprzeciwko Ciebie. Przed nimi dostrzegłaś Toriel, klęczała i obejmowała Friska. Ściany były osmolone, coś tutaj płonęło! Postąpiłaś zgodnie z tym co uważałaś za słuszne, niemalże instynktownie odciągnęłaś dziecko od kozicy. Ta patrzyła na Ciebie smutnym wzrokiem, futro na policzkach było mokre od łez. Objęłaś Friska, a ten położył głowę na Twoim ramieniu.  
-Żegnajcie, moje dzieci. - powiedziała do waszej dwójki i minęła was. Spostrzegłaś, że drzwi są uchylone. Tędy będzie można wyjść.  
Objęłaś dziecko mocniej i stanęłaś na równe nogi. Toriel szlochała, patrzyła na was nie mogąc przestać płakać. Serce rozbolało Cię na ten widok. Przez krótką chwilę chciałaś się cofnąć i zaprowadzić Friska na górę. Chciałaś zjeść ciasto cynamonowe naprzeciwko magicznego ognia, pozwolić aby kozica opowiadała Ci o ślimakach. Chciałaś zobaczyć, jak Frisk dorasta w towarzystwie tych przyjaznych potworków mieszkających w ruinach. Lecz... Ta chwila minęła. To TY jesteś jego matką. Nie możesz pozwolić sobie odbierać tego przywileju. Toriel odwróciła się, aby odejść. Ty nic jej nie powiedziałaś.  
Masz Friska, wiesz że nic mu nie jest. Strach mimo to nie chciał opuścić Twojego serca. Popatrzyłaś na dziecko. Wasze oczy się spotkały. Wyglądał tak, jakby zrobił coś złego.  
-Dlaczego zszedłeś tutaj sam? Co się stało? - zapytałaś zdając sobie sprawę, że przez Twój głos przemawiało cierpienie. Dziecko zraniło Cię uciekając samotnie. Nie ufało Ci. Ale.. czy Ty ufałaś jemu? Tak naprawdę, bądź ze sobą szczera, jak wiele uwagi mu poświęciłaś od kiedy przyszedł na świat/ - Chciałeś mnie zostawić?  
-Nie! - odpowiedział szybko potrząsając główką. - Siorka! Ja po prostu chciałem, aby Toriel zrozumiała! Ty tak dobrze spałaś. Nie... nie chciałem cię obudzić. Chciałem po ciebie wrócić. Przysięgam!  
Kiedy na Ciebie spojrzał, cóż... uwierzyłaś mu. A co innego mogłaś zrobić? Frisk zawsze robił wszystko po swojemu. Już kiedy miał dwa lata walczył z każdym, kto tylko starał mu się pomóc. Sam chciał się ubierać, sam myć zęby. Długo zajęło Tobie i Twojej matce nauczenie się tego, że temu dziecku nie trzeba pomagać, wystarczy raz pokazać i wytłumaczyć.  
-No dobrze, skarbie. Wierzę ci – przytuliłaś go raz jeszcze. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech.  
-Musimy iść, Siorka. Nie chcę aby Toriel była jeszcze smutniejsza  
Ty też tego nie chciałaś. Pragnęłaś zostać w tym spokojnym ciepłym domu do końca życia, ale... nie mogłaś.


	3. Nowy kumpel

Musiałaś pokonać długi korytarz, nim dotarłaś do drzwi. Poza waszymi przyśpieszonymi oddechami i krokami nic nie było słychać. Dziecko nie bało się, dziarsko szło przed siebie, choć mogłaś powiedzieć, że wygląda na lekko zestresowane. Bawiło się palcami niewielkich dłoni przed sobą co chwilę poprawiając rękawy za długiej koszuli.  
-Wszystko dobrze, Frisk?  
Chyba Cię nie usłyszał, szedł dalej. Buzia dziecka nieco zmieniła wyraz, zmrużył oczy, zdaje się, że czegoś szukał. Kiedy dotknęłaś jego ramienia, aż podskoczył. Frisk popatrzył na Ciebie, postanowiłaś zapytać się jeszcze raz.  
-Wszystko dobrze?  
Przytaknął, a następnie znowu skierował wzrok przed siebie i szedł dalej. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać czy czymś się martwi, a może coś było nie tak? Ty nie wyczuwałaś niczego złego. Nie czułaś się zagrożona.  
Kochałaś swoje dziecko tak bardzo, że to Cię czasem bolało. Starałaś się je zawsze chronić, grać pierwsze skrzypce. kiedy chodziło o poważne sprawy. Karcenie i wykłady; oh w tym Twoja matka była dobra. Ty chcesz uczyć dyscypliny tego dziecka – powtarzała – kiedy sama nie umiałaś zatroszczyć się o siebie?  
Założyłaś za ucho kosmyk włosów Friska, wykrzywił twarz w udawanej złości, ale wiedziałaś, że po tym aktorstwem kryje się uśmiech. Zaczepiając dziecko w ten sposób pokazywałaś, że jesteś i je kochasz. Tak było łatwiej. To rozumiał.  
-Siorka! - krzyknął odpychając Twoją dłoń od swojej twarzy i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
Uśmiechnęłaś się i kucnęłaś, aby przyłożyć usta do jego czoła. Frisk mruknął, ale nie walczył z Tobą. Lubiłaś to robić i on dobrze o tym wiedział. Przytulanie i całowanie, uwielbiałaś mu to dawać. Ostatecznie, tylko to dla niego miałaś i tylko on to od Ciebie otrzymywał. No może kiedyś, jego ojciec... ale nie. Ten rozdział szybko zamknęłaś w swoim życiu. On Cię opuścił. Twoja matka wzięła pieniądze od jego rodziców i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyłaś.  
Korytarz zaprowadził was do kolejnego niewielkiego pomieszczenia z małą kupką wyschłej trawy na środku, a za nią znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Coś Ci mówiło, że są to ostatnie, prawdziwe wrota jakie zaprowadzą was do reszy Podziemia. Zastanawiałaś się jak wygląda miejsce, gdzie żyją potwory.  
Frisk tym czasem chodził po pomieszczeniu przeszukując je. Nie byłaś pewna czego dokładnie szuka, to raczej oczywiste, że niczego tutaj nie znajdzie. Tylko trochę trawy, wyrastającej jakimś cudem z podłoża. Jakim sposobem, do diabła, cokolwiek tutaj rosło jak nigdzie nie było nawet najcieńszej strugi światła? Nie masz pojęcia. Kolejna zagadka, jaką można wrzucić na górę gdzie są tysiące innych. Twoja lista pytań ciągle rosła.  
-... nie ma...? - mruknął cicho praktycznie nie poruszając swoimi usteczkami  
-Frisk?  
Popatrzył na Ciebie, mrugając. Po chwili przyglądania Ci się z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, uśmiechnął się. Poczułaś się nieco lepiej.  
-Nic! Przez chwilę myślałem... ale się myliłem! - znowu zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi zostawiając Cię za sobą.  
Światło zaczęło powoli przedostawać się do środka, jak Frisk pchnął wielkie drzwi. Zmrużyłaś swoje oczy. Gdyby nie wszystkie okoliczności, myślałabyś, że świeci tam słońce. W końcu przed chwilą byłaś w Ruinach. Mrugnęłaś. Obraz jaki widziałaś, przypominał Ci las w mglisty, ponury dzień. Wysokie drzewa bez liści, pokryte miękkim śniegiem. Może właśnie przez ten śnieg wszystko dookoła było jaśniejsze niż Ci się wydawało?  
Ale skąd tutaj śnieg? Oh, to po prostu kolejne pytanie. Dodaj je do listy. Jak tylko wyszliście dalej, wielkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za wami, a podmuch jaki się wtedy wytworzył pobawił się trochę Twoją kurtką. Trzeba powiedzieć sobie szczerze, że w tej okolicy potrafiono zadbać o to, aby gość został gorąco przywitany. Heh, gorąco przywitany. Zaśmiałabyś się w duchu, gdyby nie fakt, że gwałtowna zmiana temperatury odbiła się na Twoim ciele. Zasunęłaś zamek kurtki pod samo gardło.  
Frisk już był kilkanaście kroków przed Tobą, dlatego musiałaś go dogonić. Tylko na chwilę popatrzyłaś na wielkie drzwi za sobą. Przed wami była tylko długa droga, a towarzyszyły wam drzewa. Chciałabyś wiedzieć jak do diabła to wszystko tutaj działa. Magia? Może. Kiedy człowiek ma kontakt z czymś, czego nie umie wyjaśnić, szuka odpowiedzi w magii. Wtedy nawet rzeczy pozornie irracjonalne zaczynają mieć sens. Wiesz co? Logikę lepiej zostawić na powierzchni.  
Dziecko się pochyliło. Dostrzegłaś, że bierze w ręce śnieg i zaczyna ostrożnie go ugniatać tak aby wyglądem przypominał kulę. Cwanie spojrzał na Ciebie, jakby w odpowiedzi niecny uśmiech wykrzywił Ci twarz.  
-Nawet nie próbuj! - O nie.. Jak tylko to powiedziałaś śnieżka zderzyła się z Twoją głową. Frisk się śmiał, nawet wtedy kiedy pochylałaś się, aby oddać mu za swoje krzywdy. To co mogło Cię zaniepokoić to to, że w pewnym momencie Frisk przestał się ruszać wpatrując się w przestrzeń za Twoimi plecami.  
Mimo to bawiłaś się dalej. Zrobiłaś naprawdę miękką niewielką śnieżkę i rzuciłaś nią w pierś dziecka. Bez efektu. Nawet wtedy kiedy podeszłaś do niego, ostrożnie objęłaś ramionami chwytając go w połowie i uniosłaś do góry starając się zachęcić do wspólnej zabawy. Dziecko zaczęło się śmiać. Boże. Dawno nie słyszałaś, aby tak szczerze i tak bardzo się śmiało. Może, nie jest tutaj tak źle jak początkowo myślałaś? Mroźniejszy powiew wiatru jednak ukrócił wasz śmiech, który zamarzł na waszych wargach. Odstawiłaś go na ziemię, lecz nadal trzymałaś przy sobie. Przez chwilę wydawało Ci się, że coś zobaczyłaś za wami, lecz jak tylko się odwróciłaś – nic tam nie było. Tylko wasze kroki. Choć... nie... Gałąź jaką mijaliście, a jakiej nie tknęliście była podeptana, w kawałeczkach. Dreszcz przeszył Twoje ciało i nie miał on nic wspólnego z zimnem.  
-Idziemy dalej – powiedziałaś łapiąc Friska za rączkę  
-Czekaj. - zaprotestował, ale go nie słuchałaś. Coś nakazywało Ci dalej się przemieszczać. Iść przed siebie. Miałaś nadzieję, że nie wyglądasz na przestraszoną. Choć, Twoja reakcja sprawiła, że dziecko martwiło się jeszcze bardziej. Popatrzyłaś na niego, w jego oczach widziałaś zaniepokojenie. Przeprosisz później. W bezpieczniejszym miejscu.  
W końcu natknęliście się na niewielki most z czymś na kształt drewnianej bramy. Była większa od człowieka i wszystko co znałaś z łatwością by ją przekroczyło. W trakcie kiedy zajęta byłaś badaniem mostu, usłyszałaś, jak ktoś ciężko stąpa po śniegu. Mocniej zacisnęłaś rękę na dłoni Friska i chciałaś iść przed siebie, lecz napotkałaś opór z jego strony.  
-Poczekaj. - powiedziało   
Kroki za Tobą również się zatrzymały. Wiedziałaś, byłaś pewna, że ktoś jest za wami i choć chciałaś uciekać, to wiedziałaś że nie możesz. Dlatego, że Frisk sprzeciwiał Ci się. Otworzyłaś usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz ten ktoś Ci przeszkodził.  
-L u d z i e. C z y n i e w i e c i e j a k w i t a ć s i ę z n o w y m k u m p l e m ? - był to niski i cichy głos, prawie niezauważalny – O d w r ó ć s i ę i u ś c i ś n i j m i d ł o ń.  
Korzystając z tego, że byłaś w szoku, Frisk puścił Cię i odwrócił się. Nim dotarło do Ciebie w ogóle co właśnie się dzieje usłyszałaś przeciągły dźwięk... bąka? Gdyby serce nie waliło Ci tak mocno ze strachu, zapewne teraz byś się śmiała. Sytuacja była dość absurdalna.  
Odwróciłaś się, dzieciak chichotał i potrząsnął dłonią kościotrupa w niebieskiej kurtce.  
-hehehe... poduszka pierdziuszka schowana w ręce – powiedział, teraz jego głos był inny, głośniejszy, przyjaźniejszy, łagodny i głęboki. - to jest zawsze zabawne.  
Po tym wszystkim co Cię spotkało nie powinnaś być zaskoczona, ale to był ... szkielet. Kościotrup ściskający dłoń Twojego dzieciątka. Otworzyłaś szerzej usta.  
Szkielet popatrzył na Ciebie – był niższy niż Ty, miał wzrok na wysokości Twoich obojczyków. Jego oczy były białe, dwie małe kropeczki osadzone w czarnych oczodołach. Uśmiechał się cały czas, ale coś Ci podpowiadało, że na chwilę był ... zaskoczony.  
-drugi człowiek... chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy to nie jest żaba. jak zaraz nie zamkniesz buzi co ci muchy do niej wlecą, koleżanko.  
Szybko zawarłaś paszczękę i przełknęłaś ślinę. Może na chwile się zarumieniłaś, bo poczułaś niewielkie ciepło na policzkach no, byłaś zawstydzona. To nie było grzeczne, stać tak z rozdziabioną gębą gapiąc się na niego. Miej nadzieję, że następnym razem jak spotkasz jakiś nowy rodzaj potwora to nie zrobisz z siebie kompletnej idiotki.  
-przepraszam jeżeli cię przestraszyłem – wzruszył ramionami i pochylił lekko głowę – jestem sans, szkielet sans. powinienem teraz właściwie stać na warcie i szukać ludzi, ale... wiesz... nie dbam specjalnie o łapanie kogokolwiek.  
Łapanie?!  
Frisk nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sansa.  
-Jestem Frisk, a to moja Siorka! - znowu złapał za Twoją dłoń.  
-hm... co to siorka? brzmi głupio.- mówił przeciągając „s” w słowie, jakby chciał zrobić z tego żart, a może zrobił tylko ty tego nie zrozumiałaś? Dzieciak się śmiał.  
-Siostra. Jestem jego siostrą. - odezwałaś się. Kłamstwo przychodziło Ci z łatwością. Mówiłaś je przecież od sześciu lat.  
Nie wiesz dlaczego, ale Sans przez chwilę dziwnie się na Ciebie spojrzał, nim przytaknął. Czy miał jakieś powody aby wątpić w Twoje słowa? Mimo tego, że kłamiesz poczułaś lekką frustrację.  
-to całkiem fajnie, dzieciaku. ja też mam brata, rodzeństwo jest spoko, nie?  
Frisk przytaknął energicznie.  
-mój brat papyrus, cóż... jest jakby miłośnikiem polowań na ludzi i wydaje mi się, że właśnie idzie w tę stronę – Sans musiał zauważyć zmartwiony wyraz Twojej twarzy bo puścił do Ciebie perskie oko. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem, mógł ruszać swoją czaszką. Może to dlatego, że właściwie to nie jest ludzki szkielet. To potwór. Tutaj nic nie trzyma się żadnych zasad. -nie bój się, koleżanko. on nie połamie wam kości. poza tym ja nie spuszczę was z oka.


	4. Wszystko będzie dobrze

Wycieczka do Snowdin była długa, a to wszystko zasługa braci. Droga przez las była usnuta licznymi puzzlami (Frisk miał rozwiązać je sam) i poznałaś na swojej swojej drodze więcej potworów (w większości pso-podobne domagające się głaskania). Głośny ton Papyrusa przerażał Cię początkowo, ale Sans skutecznie był w stanie Cię uspokoić. Friskowi podobała się każda chwila. Nie wydawał się przerażony czy nawet zaskoczony obecnością stworów. Dzieci lubią dziwadła.  
Sans był sympatyczny, a jego miłość do brata była urzekająca. No i te dowcipy. Tak głupie i złe, że z trudem powstrzymywałaś śmiech. Kiedy w końcu przegrałaś walkę sama ze sobą i zaczęłaś się brechtać uśmiech Sansa się powiększył i mrugnął do Ciebie. Papyrus starał się zachować powagę, ukryć radosne skrzywienie twarzy lecz ten widok tym bardziej wzbudzał Twój śmiech.  
Papyrus był wysoki i bardzo głośny. Lubił mówić wiele o sobie pochlebnych rzeczy - oczywiście, co jakiś czas dogryzał Sansowi i to Ci się troszeczkę nie podobało. Lecz mimo wszystko był miły i z czasem wiedziałaś, że Sans miał rację. Papyrus tak naprawdę nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić.  
Stałaś obok wyższego kościotrupa patrząc jak Frisk rozwiązuje kolejną zagadkę. Twarz jego wydawała się radośniejsza, kiedy dziecko w końcu poradziło sobie z X – O zagadką. Obserwowanie ich zabawy dostarczało Ci wiele przyjemności.  
-Więc... - zaczęłaś szukając słów. Papyrus odwrócił głowę w Twoim kierunku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się do niego odezwałaś. - Dlaczego nie łapiesz mnie teraz? Przecież stoję obok ciebie.  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a cała twarz przybrała wyraz urazy.  
-JA, WIELKI PAPYRUS, NIE DAJĘ ZA WYGRANĄ! I WYDAJE MI SIĘ, ŻE NIE ROZUMIESZ LUDZIU, JA WŁAŚNIE TERAZ PRÓBUJĘ WAS ZŁAPAĆ, PRZEZ ZAGADKI. TO JEST PUŁAPKA! NIEZAWODNA PUŁAPKA! NIE DO PRZEJŚCIA, TAK TRUDNA, ŻE... OH MAŁY LUDŹ WŁAŚNIE JĄ ROZWIĄZAŁ.  
Frisk podbiegł do Ciebie i do wyższego z braci z uśmiechem na buzi.  
-DOSKONAŁA ROBOTA, MAŁY LUDZIU. NIE DOCENIŁEM CIĘ... LUDZIU, CZY WSZYSTKO Z TOBĄ DOBRZE?  
Jak Papyrus mówił do dziecka podniósł rękę podekscytowany. Jednak, nagły ruch i uniesiona kończyna tak blisko twarzy... kogoś wyższego od Ciebie, przywiała niezależnie od Twojej woli, wspomnienia ciosów Twojej matki. Panika sama wypełniła pierś, bieganie po domu, hałas to wszystko ją denerwowało. Potrząsnęłaś głową robiąc kilka kroków w tył, potknęłaś się i upadłaś na śnieg.  
-LUDZIU, CO JEST? CZY JA, WIELKI PAPYRUS, ZROBIŁEM CI KRZYWDĘ? BOISZ SIĘ MNIE? - powoli podchodził do Ciebie oferując swoją dłoń, by pomóc Ci wstać.  
Nerwowo pokiwałaś głową, z trudem łapałaś kolejne hausty powietrza.  
-Przepraszam, ja nie chciałam – Głos Ci drżał, przed oczami miałaś ją stojącą nad Tobą.  
-Siorka? Co się dzieje? - Dziecko było przerażone. Chciałaś mu powiedzieć, aby się nie martwił, ale nie mogłaś.  
-hej, bracie. sprawdzisz dla mnie następną zagadkę? - Sansa nie było tam przed chwilą, ale teraz się pojawił, koścista dłoń zacisnęła się na nadgarstku Papyrusa lekko go od Ciebie odciągając.  
-R....ROZUMIEM, ŻE STARASZ SIĘ UNIKAĆ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚCI ZA WSZYSTKO I BYĆ LENIWYM DALEJ... ALE TYM RAZEM PÓJDĘ CI NA RĘKĘ – był zakłopotany i choć chowałaś twarz w dłoniach czułaś, że cały czas się na Ciebie patrzy – UPEWNIJ SIĘ TYLKO, ŻE LUDZIOWI NIC NIE JEST, PROSZĘ. TO NIE BYŁOBY SPRAWIEDLIWE, GDYBY MUSIAŁA ROZWIĄZYWAĆ MOJE ZAGADKI NIE BĘDĄC W PEŁNI SIŁ. A JA, WIELKI PAPYRUS JESTEM UCZCIWY.  
-jasne, pap. zrobię to. - głos Sansa był coraz bliżej, zaś Papyrus zaczął się oddalać. - hej, koleżanko. nie musisz się nigdzie śpieszyć, czas nas nie goni, chcę tylko abyś wiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze, z tobą też.  
Śnieg zaczął powoli topnieć pod Twoim tyłkiem przemaczając Ci spodnie. Było zimno, lecz nie mogłaś jeszcze wstać. Starałaś się głęboko oddychać, szybko, lecz miałaś wrażenie, że powietrza jest jakby za mało. Twoje ciało się trzęsło, nie byłaś pewna czy przez zimno, czy przez strach.  
-koleżanko, popatrz na mnie.  
Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i z trudem podniosłaś głowę. Sans klęczał naprzeciwko Ciebie, podpierał się na jednym kolanie. Jego uśmiech wydawał się mniejszy, zaś nikłe niebieskie światełko w jego oczach było skierowane wprost na Twoją twarz.  
-opowiedzieć ci kawał?  
Przytaknęłaś.  
-rozruszamy trochę twoje kości.  
Zacisnęłaś mocniej wargi.  
-co mówi kat do skazańca pod szubienicą?  
Przełknęłaś ślinę, zorientowałaś się, że troszeczkę łatwiej Ci się oddycha.  
-Co? - zapytałaś drżącym głosem  
-głowa do góry  
O nie, to było straszne. Będzie Cię zadręczał kawałami póki nie poczujesz się lepiej?  
-dlaczego wszyscy lubią delfiny?  
To nie był taki zły sposób. Powoli dziwne uczucie ucisku z klatki piersiowej znikało. Frisk stał kilka kroków za Sansem, obserwował Cię. Przystawił paluszki do swoich ust starając się nie obgryzać paznokci ze zdenerwowania. Martwił się o Ciebie i chciał, abyś doszła do siebie. Poczułaś się trochę lepiej, chciałaś pozbyć się tego ataku histerii.  
-musisz się zapytać „dlaczego”, koleżanko – delikatnie przypomniał  
-Dlaczego?  
-właśnie tak działają kawały, oczywiście – mrugnął do ciebie, wykrzywiłaś usta.  
-więc, dlaczego wszyscy lubią delfiny?  
-Dlaczego wszyscy lubią delfiny? Powiedz.  
-bo delfiny są na fali  
Zaczęłaś się delikatnie śmiać.  
-Ten kawał był kiepski - mruknęłaś  
-uśmiechasz się więc ci się podobał  
-Jesteś okropny  
-myślę, że papyrus zgodzi się z tą opinią – Sans podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę w Twoim kierunku aby pomóc Ci wstać. W przeciwieństwie do brata nie nosił rękawiczek – lepiej?  
Tak, czułaś się lepiej. Teraz, kiedy strach zniknął, byłaś jedynie zawstydzona tym, że straciłaś panowanie przed wszystkimi. Dziecko podeszło bliżej. Dobry Boże, Frisk. On nie miał pojęcia co się działo w domu, kiedy go nie było. W jakiś sposób jesteś wdzięczna matce, że nie biła Cię przy nim i jak był to zachowywała się normalnie. Jednak teraz nie wie co się stało i nie ma pojęcia czego się bałaś. Nie masz jednak najmniejszej ochoty mu tego tłumaczyć.  
Wzięłaś się w garść i złapałaś Sansa za rękę, zaskoczył Cię fakt, że jakiś cudem była ciepła. Gładka, sucha i ciepła. Jego uścisk był mocny, z łatwością podniósł Twoje ciało do góry. Miał więcej siły niż mogłabyś oczekiwać po szkielecie. Jak tylko stanęłaś na równe nogi puścił Cię i oboje schowaliście dłonie do kieszeni, prawie natychmiast.  
-nic ci nie będzie – powiedział – nie powinniśmy pozwolić papyrusowi dłużej na nas czekać. mój brat jest całkiem spoko, jednak nie chcę aby zamarzł mi na sopel  
Jak tylko Sans się odwrócił, Frisk objął Cię ramionkami na wysokości bioder przykładając bok buzi do Twojego brzucha. Pochyliłaś się lekko by objąć dziecko i wtulić twarz w jego włosy.  
-Nie bój się – mruczał Frisk – Papyrus nie zrobi nam krzywdy  
-Wiem, mój cukiereczku. Bałam się, ale to nie jego wina.  
-Lepiej ci?  
-Lepiej  
-Kocham cię.  
Przytuliłaś go jeszcze mocniej, ogarnęło Cię dziwne uczucie spokoju i radości.  
-Też cię kocham


	5. Skostniały

Kiedy doszłaś do Papyrusa właśnie tłumaczył swoją kolejną zagadkę. Odwrócił się do Ciebie, wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
-LUDZIU! JA....UM... - przeniósł wzrok na ziemię – TA ZAGADKA NIE JEST NAJLEPSZA. ALE MOGĘ ZROBIĆ INNE, LEPSZE, STANOWIĄCE WIĘKSZE WYZWANIE. MOGĘ ZROBIĆ ICH WIELE. ABY WAS ZŁAPAĆ. I MOGĘ ZROBIĆ WIĘCEJ PYSZNEGO JEDZENIA-PUŁAPEK. ABY WAS SCHWYTAĆ.  
Sans był koło Ciebie, nawet jeżeli jeszcze sekundę temu go tam nie było. Podskoczyłaś lekko. Miał dziwny zwyczaj znikania i pojawiania się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.  
-czy ta nie jest aby ostatnia?  
Logika tutaj nie ma miejsca, prawda? Papyrus zaczął się ... pocić.  
-TAK.  
Frisk zrobił pewny krok do przodu stając między Tobą, a wyższym z braci. Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego buzi.  
-Skoro to ostatnia, to ją rozwiążę!  
Usłyszałaś, jak szkielet za Tobą stara się powstrzymać śmiech. Oczy Papyrusa lekko zamigotały. A może to tylko śnieg?  
-ROZWIĄŻESZ?  
Frisk przytaknął pełen entuzjazmu.  
-OH! ŁOŁI, UM... - wyglądał na speszonego przez chwilę, chrząknął (nie pytaj) i za pozował. Korzystając z niewielkiego wiatru, jego chusta zaczęła falować -PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA KLĘSKĘ, LUDZIU. BO JA, WIELKI PAPYRUS, SKRUPULATNIE PRZYGOTOWYWAŁEM TĘ WSPANIAŁĄ ZAGADKĘ. MIMO GODZIN JAKIE SPĘDZISZ NA PRÓBIE ROZWIĄZANIA JEJ, OSTATECZNIE SIĘ PODDASZ, A WTEDY CIĘ ZŁAPIĘ! UNDYNE POZWOLI MI W KOŃCU DOŁĄCZYĆ DO STRAŻY KRÓLEWSKIEJ, KAŻDY BĘDZIE CHCIAŁ ZOSTAĆ MOIM PRZYJACIELEM!  
Nie mogłaś nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiechałaś patrząc jak dziecko bawi się palcami w oczekiwaniu. Papyrus zignorował jego zachowanie, nakazał Friskowi aby nie podglądał, a potem odszedł kawałek i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Dziecko zakryło swoją twarz dłońmi i odwróciło się też dla pewności, że nic nie będzie widziało.  
Sans przyglądał się Tobie. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo często to robi. Za każdym razem jak przeniosłaś na niego wzrok, spotykałaś jego oczy i jakoś nie peszyło go to, nadal się gapił.  
-wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawią. frisk to dobry dzieciak  
Przytaknęłaś, starałaś nie czuć skrepowania w jego towarzystwie. Miałaś wrażenie, jakby badał szczegółowo każdy Twój ruch, jakby testował Cię, osądzał. Zastanawiałaś się jakie zdanie ma na Twój temat.  
-musisz mieć na niego dobry wpływ. czasem ... dzieciaki nie są dobre, na przykład kiedy się boją, albo są same. - W tej chwili przerażał Cię ton jego wypowiedzi, wzruszyłaś ramionami jak kończył wypowiedź – czasami mają problem z odróżnieniem, tego co jest dobre, a co złe, znaczy się.  
Nie byłaś pewna o co mu dokładnie chodziło i nie miałaś specjalnie ochoty pytać. Zamiast tego wolałaś patrzeć jak Frisk przygląda się zagadce. Starał się skupić, mamrotał niezadowolony.  
-NYAHAHAHAHA – zaśmiał się Papyrus zwycięsko  
-dzięki za wspólną zabawę, od dawna nie widziałem papyrusa tak zadowolonego. szczerze ostatnio miałem wrażenie, że jest zniechęcony do wszystkiego.  
Trudno wyobrazić sobie kościotrupa zniechęconego. Lecz przypomniałaś sobie jaki był zmartwiony kiedy gorzej się poczułaś. Podeszli do Ciebie tak.. miło, kiedy miałaś atak paniki. Teraz byłaś zadowolona i mogłaś odwdzięczyć się.  
-chcesz pogadać o tym co się stało... wcześniej?  
Ugryzłaś się w wargę. Nie chciałaś. Zastanawiałaś się, czy Sans się Ciebie o to zapyta, no i teraz już znałaś odpowiedź. Kiedy zobaczył jak się wahasz, nie naciskał. Byłaś mu za to wdzięczna.  
-mnie tam rybka, koleżanko.  
Warknęłaś wywracając oczami.  
-A te twoje dowcipy to z płatków śniadaniowych?  
-moje dowcipy są świetne.  
Teraz, Papyrus pomagał rozwiązać zagadkę dziecku. Za każdym razem jak to zapytało się o podpowiedź, Papyrus wyglądał na bardziej szczęśliwego i mu ją dawał. Frisk jest naprawdę świetnym dzieckiem. Zastanawiasz się co mogłoby się stać z jego niezłomnym duchem, gdybyś go wtedy nie wzięła. Decyzja o opuszczeniu domu przerażała Cię nadal, więc postanowiłaś o niej nie myśleć.  
-Szczyt hałasu: stosunek dwóch kościotrupów na blaszanym dachu  
Oczy Sansa otworzyły się szerzej zanim zalał go niepohamowany śmiech. Uniósł ramiona kiedy zaczął się krztusić, na jego czaszce pojawił się niewielki rumieniec w kolorze jego kurtki. To było... całkiem urocze.  
-szczyt sadyzmu: przestraszyć strusia na betonie  
Mimo prób powstrzymania rechotu, nie udało Ci się.  
-Czy mówiłam ci już, że miło mi cię poznać?  
-z tego co mi wiadomo to nie.  
-NIECH CIĘ SANS! PRZESTAŃ OPOWIADAĆ TE DOWCIPY! LUDZIU, NIE PODPUSZCZAJ GO!  
Interwencja Papyrusa sprawiła, że śmialiście się nawet głośniej. Czułaś jak policzki zaczynają Cię boleć, wiedziałaś, że się rumienisz, ale nie mogłaś przestać.  
-no weź bacie, nie bądź takim sztywniakiem  
-SANS!  
Sans ostrzegał Cię, że jego brat będzie chciał walczyć. Miałaś nadzieję, że żartował, ale teraz już wiesz, że nie. Papyrus tak naprawdę nie chciał tego, to pewne. Jednak z jakichś powodów to była jedyna droga aby mógł pozyskać to czego chciał: sławę i przyjaciół.  
Światła miasteczka Snowdin połyskiwały za plecami wyższego kościotrupa. Wiedziałaś, że musisz go przejść, aby się tam dostać. Nim zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, Frisk już stał przed Papyrusem. Jego dusza wyleciała z klatki piersiowej.  
-Frisk, co ty...?  
Popatrzył się na Ciebie ze zdecydowaniem na twarzy,  
-Nie martw się, Siorka. Chcę aby zrozumiał, że nie musimy walczyć.  
„Chciałem, aby Toriel zrozumiała”  
Czy to samo stało się z nią? To była konsekwencja starcia z duszą dziecka? Mogłaś tylko się przyglądać jak Papyrus śmieje się głośno, nerwowo. Krople potu powoli spływają po jego czaszce. Może, Frisk jest w stanie mu to pokazać...  
Ale nie powinien! To Ty jesteś d o r o s ł a – jesteś jego m a t k ą – jak możesz tak stać i patrzeć jak Twoje sześcioletnie dziecko walczy ze szkieletem dwa razy większym od niego?! Zrobiłaś krok do przodu, ale Sans złapał Cię za nadgarstek.  
-nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, koleżanko. może... ty tego nie widzisz, ale ja mogę powiedzieć, że twoja dusza nie jest tak silna jak friska, a tutaj właśnie to się liczy  
-Dlaczego nie powstrzymasz swojego brata? Frisk to tylko dziecko! - szepnęłaś tak, by usłyszał Cię tylko niższy z braci  
-koleżanko, frisk to nie jest tylko dzieciak, on... - zamyślił się na chwilę jakby się wahał. Potrząsnął swoją głową starając się odegnać złe wspomnienia. Mrugnął i uśmiechnął się krzywo – zaufaj mi, papyrus może wygląda groźnie, ale nie skrzywdzi brzdąca, on nikogo nie krzywdzi.  
Sposób w jaki to powiedział, Papyrus nie jest tym kto chce krzywdy... Czy on starał się powiedzieć, że to właśnie Frisk może zranić jego brata? Nie, to absurdalne. Frisk to jeszcze dziecko, które przychodziło z płaczem, kiedy zgniotło przez przypadek robaka.  
Papyrus nadal wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, nawet kiedy zmaterializował kości wyrastające ze śniegu. Jego ataki były powolne, dziecko z łatwością ich unikało.  
-Naprawdę lubię twoje spaghetti, Papyrus. Powinieneś zrobić go więcej – mówiło z uśmiechem  
Szkielet wyglądał na speszonego, delikatnie się rumienił.  
-C-CZY TY ZE MNĄ FLIRTUJESZ? CZY... TO SĄ TWOJE PRAWDZIWE UCZUCIA? C-CÓŻ, JESTEM SZKIELETEM PIERWSZEJ KLASY!  
-Mogę zrobić z tobą spaghetti, czasami. Jeżeli będziesz chciał. Siorka pokazała mi jak gotuje się makaron.  
-OH NIE! SPEŁNIASZ MOJE OCZEKIWANIA! - pocił się bardziej, machając nerwowo swoimi rękawicami – TO CHYBA OZNACZA, ŻE POWINNIŚMY IŚĆ NA RANDKĘ...? PORANDKUJEMY P-POTEM! ZŁAPIĘ CIĘ NAJPIERW!  
Na miłość boską, Frisk ma sześć lat!  
-Czy on mówi poważnie?  
Sans zaśmiał się cicho, nadal nie puścił Twojego nadgarstka. Musi się przejmować tym, że możesz im przeszkodzić  
-on nie chce zranić uczuć dzieciaka, nie bój się  
-Możemy już sobie iść? Nie chcę z tobą walczyć – nalegał malec robiąc uskok przed wolno zbliżającą się kością.  
-SKORO NIE CHCESZ WALCZYĆ... ZOBACZYMY CZY UDA CI SIĘ UNIKNĄĆ MOJEGO NIEBIESKIEGO ATAKU!  
Papyrus przybrał pozę, a jego chusta zaczęła powiewać. Oczy delikatnie zamigotały na pomarańczowo. Wyraźnie zaczął korzystać z magii. Frisk przestał się ruszać, jak tylko niebieskie kości się pojawiły przenikając przez niego niczym duchy.  
Uścisk Sansa zacisnął się, kiedy instynktownie chciałaś ruszyć dziecku na pomoc. Jest silniejszy niż Ci się wydawało. Lecz to nie tylko to, czułaś jakby Twoja własna dusza była trzymana w miejscu.  
-Sans. - prosiłaś, pełna trosk i obaw czując jak ciężar Twojego ciała zwiększa się.  
-co mówiłem, koleżanko? wszystko będzie dobrze. - patrzył na swojego brata i Twoje dziecko, nie zwracając uwagi na Ciebie.  
Kości zniknęły, Sans miał rację. Ten atak nic nie zrobił Friskowi. Lecz wtedy, czerwone światło symbolizujące jego duszę zmieniło kolor na niebieski, a dziecko padło na kolana. Z trudem starało podnieść się na równe nogi, wyglądało to tak, jakby grawitacja działała na niego mocniej..  
Co Papyrus zrobił? Dlaczego dusza dziecka zmieniła kolor?  
-Frisk!  
-Nic mi nie jest, nie jestem ranny... – krzyknął do Ciebie –... jestem po prostu ... ciężki.  
-TERAZ JESTEŚ NIEBIESKI! TO MÓJ ATAK! - zaśmiał się, choć nadal wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.  
Nie mogłaś nic zrobić jak tylko patrzeć, kiedy więcej kości wyrastało ze śniegu. Dziecko było teraz znacznie wolniejsze, lecz nadal unikało ciosów, zwracając się do wyższego z kościotrupów cały czas. Mówił, że uważa iż Papyrus jest naprawdę fajny, że lepiej byłoby iść gdzieś razem się pobawić, zamiast walczyć. To było pewne, że Papyrus nie chciał walczyć i mogłaś powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że z chwili na chwilę, tracił zapał do bijatyki.  
-POZWÓL SIĘ SCHWYTAĆ! - Jedna z jego kości przeleciała obok ramienia dziecka. Zacisnęłaś mocniej zęby lekko drgnęłaś, a palce Sansa mocniej się zacisnęły trzymając Cię na swoim miejscu.  
-Wolałbym iść na randkę – odpowiedziało dziecko nadal pełne uśmiechu  
-AGH! DOBRA! WIDZĘ, ŻE NIE MAM WYJŚCIA JAK TYLKO SKORZYSTAĆ Z MOJEGO NAJLEPSZEGO CIOSU!  
Nie byłaś pewna czego masz się spodziewać, kiedy Papyrus uniósł swoją dłoń, a wtedy ... pojawił się biały, puchaty piesek trzymający w pyszczku wielką kość. Szkielet był zaskoczony, a potem zdenerwowany, zaczął tupać w miejscu nogą.  
-HEJ TO MÓJ NAJLEPSZY CIOS! ODDAWAJ!  
Psie uszy podniosły się, a jego oczka wpatrzone były w Papyrusa, a potem... zaczął uciekać ze zdobyczą. Młodszy z braci był naprawdę zdenerwowany, uniósł ręce do góry, a pomarańczowe światło wypełniło jego oczodoły.  
-DOBRA! W TAKIM RAZIE NORMALNY ATAK!  
Miałaś wrażenie, że sam był zaskoczony tym co się stało. Kości zaczęły wyrastać jedna za drugą i wzrastając pędząc na dziecko. Miałaś przeczucie, że nie chciał aby to się stało. Potem przeniosłaś wzrok na Sansa, albowiem puścił Twoją rękę. Uśmiechał się szeroko, niebieska poświata błyszczała w jego lewym oku. Jedna z jego dłoni była uniesiona do góry kreśląc linię. A potem przystawił jeden ze swoich palców do zębów w geście, abyś zachowała ciszę. Mrugnął w Twoim kierunku prawym okiem.  
Dziecko podskoczyło by uniknąć najniższej kości, a potem... leciało do góry. Stanęło na ziemi dopiero jak przeskoczyło największą kość, śmiało się głośno. Światło w oczach Papyrusa zgasło, kiedy dziecko było już bezpieczne. Wypuściłaś oddech nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że go trzymałaś. Znowu popatrzyłaś na niższego z braci, jego światło też zniknęło. Wzruszył ramionami.  
-a nie mówiłem?  
Chciałaś go przytulić. Prawie to zrobiłaś, lecz on pośpiesznie udał się w stronę swojego brata. Papyrus oddychał ciężko (naprawdę, nie pytaj) wpatrując się w dziecko. Sans gładził go po plecach.  
-CÓŻ... LUDZIU... MYŚLĘ ŻE TERAZ JEST DOŚĆ JASNE TO, ŻE MNIE NIE POKONASZ! TAK! WIDZĘ JAK TRZĘSIESZ SIĘ ZE STRACHU! - No co ty nie powiesz, to Papyrus się trząsł dosłownie. Nie wiesz tylko czy ze zmęczenia, czy z szoku – JEDNAK, JA WIELKI PAPYRUS, OKAŻĘ CI TERAZ ŁASKĘ!  
Dusza dziecka wróciła do jego klatki piersiowej, a uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy.  
-NIE JESTEM W STANIE ZŁAPAĆ CZŁOWIEKA, NAWET TAK SŁABEGO JAK TY – opuścił ramiona – UNDYNE BĘDZIE ZAWIEDZIONA, NIGDY JUŻ NIE POZWOLI MI DOŁĄCZYĆ DO STRAŻY KRÓLEWSKIEJ. W JAKI SPOSÓB UDA MI SIĘ ZYSKAĆ WIĘCEJ PRZYJACIÓŁ?  
-Ja chcę być twoim przyjacielem, Papyrus! - dziecko złapało jego wielką dłoń w swoje małe, trzęsąc nią lekko starając się pozyskać uwagę  
Przyglądając się Friskowi i jego uściskowi przez chwilę szkielet nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Podeszłaś do malca i położyłaś ręce na jego ramionach.  
-Też chcę być twoim przyjacielem, Papyrus - powiedziałaś  
Otworzył szeroko buzię, a niewielkie łzy pociekły mu po policzkach  
-O JEJUŚKU! DWAJ PRZYJACIELE! NIE WIEM CO POWIEDZIEĆ!  
-co powiesz na to: wracajmy do domu ponieważ zamarznę tutaj na kość?  
-SANS!


	6. Podoba się?

\---ENG---  
So that's all. Ofc not all my translation! But that all I'll post here. If you like it just go to my blog:  
[Handlarz Iluzji](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/09/undertale-czy-to-uczyni-cie-szczesliwa.html) for more!  
Thank Ona for permission to translate that awsome work! 

 

\----PL---  
To tyle. Oczywiście to nie jest całe moje tłumaczenie! Ale wszystko co tutaj wrzucę. Jeżeli się podoba zapraszam na mojego bloga:  
[Handlarz Iluzji](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/09/undertale-czy-to-uczyni-cie-szczesliwa.html) po więcej!  
Dziękuję Ona za zgodę na tłumaczenie tej wspaniałej pracy!


End file.
